<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Prologue by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22605358">Prologue</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Katekyou Hitman Reborn!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Comfort, Flame Sealing (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Fluff, Hurt, Immortal Skull (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Maternal Mammon | Viper, Other, Paternal R27 - Freeform, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sawada Iemitsu Bashing, Timoteo | Vongola Nono bashing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-29 06:20:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,089</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22605358</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsuna wakes up one day realising he was in the past, to be specific before his flames were sealed. He is determined not to turn out as a Dame this time round, and in conclusion he decides he'll take it into his own hands.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mammon | Viper &amp; Sawada Tsunayoshi, Paternal R27, Reborn &amp; Arcobaleno, Reborn &amp; Mammon | Viper, Reborn &amp; Sawada Tsunayoshi, Sawada Tsunayoshi &amp; Guardians</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>212</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Waking up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>In this book, Tsuna is not a Dame, there will also be no romance. There will be past mentions of Flame Sealing along with Timoteo and Iemitsu bashing.</p><p>Edit: 22nd April - Sure you noticed, but this chapter has been updated and is longer than before. I will be doing this with all the chapters when I have time.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Tsunayoshi was tired. </em>He was <em>tired</em> of the chaos. <em>Tired </em>of the battles. <em>Tired </em>of the <strong><em>deaths.</em></strong> <em>Their <strong>deaths</strong></em> were all his fault. </p><p>
  <strong> <em>hisfaulhisfaulthisfualtallhisfaultyoucouldhavesavedthemWHYDIDNTYOUSAVETHEM.</em> </strong>
</p><p>He wanted to <em>restart. </em>To be <em>prepared </em>rather than <em>thrown in. </em>He wanted to <strong><em>SAVE</em></strong><em> them. </em> </p><p>And his wish was heard.</p><p>
  <strike> <em>but why did he <strong>regret</strong> it</em> </strike>
</p><p>~~~~<br/><br/>His exhaustion started out as an itch at first and then evolved into an urge, an insatiable urge to just stop and cry. Their deaths caused him to let go, to cease all resistance and to just <em>give up</em>.</p><p>Gokudera Hayato, the best Storm guardian a Sky could ever ask for, according to Tsuna that is. Of course, he expected deaths to occur but not him. <em><strong><strike><br/><br/>Not his Storm.</strike></strong></em></p><p>Hayato had been assigned a mission, to defeat an arrogant hitman who was said to have near-to no skills.</p><p>So when Hayato walked into the abandoned compound and got his dynamite ready, he didn't expect to be ambushed by several high ranked officials of a rival family. He fought, he fought for his Sky and his fellow elements, but when they managed to slip past his defences? It was over.</p><p>The sickening crunch of a bone being snapped initiated the merciless murder. His right arm now hung useless against his side, as his flames enveloped the dynamite he still held and he attacked. Only to be deflected. Another spine-chilling sound echoed out, signifying both arms were broken. And so, Hayato scowled. He stalled, trying to provide sometime for backup to arrive.</p><p>
  <em>Oh, who was he kidding? Tsuna trusted him too much to send backup.</em>
</p><p>When Tsuna was sent a package, stuffed with two unlit dynamite sticks, he resisted fruitlessly against the itch. Stopping it from overwhelming him, after all... he still has the others right? <em>Right?</em></p><p>~~~~<br/><br/></p><p>Yamamoto Takeshi was an amazingly good swordsman and a perfect Rain guardian. However, it seemed fate had other plans for the energetic Rain.</p><p>He was assigned a mission with Squalo, a fellow swordsman, to wipe out a family that was preparing for war with several minor families. He never thought that they would be better prepared than they thought.</p><p>First to go was Squalo, he was disarmed at first. Then a Lightning sprung at him, a metal rod in his hand sharpened at the end. And the heart-wrenching sound of Squalo's pathetic wheeze was heard as he was stabbed through the torso. Takeshi had never whipped around so quickly in his life, there lay his sparring partner, Varia Commander Squalo lying in his own blood, choking in fruitless resistance to his death.</p><p>Then it was Takeshi. His leg was kicked out from under him, his arm wrenched back easily dislocated from the motion. A towering figure loomed above him, carrying his own sword. And then the room was spinning, he couldn't think clearly. <br/><em><br/>Thud.</em></p><p>Yamamoto Takeshi was beheaded with his own sword.</p><p>
  <em>The itch turned into an urge.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>~~~~</em>
</p><p>And then, then it was Lambo. Bovino Lambo his trusted Lightning. <br/><br/></p><p>Lambo was sent out on a mission with Fuuta and Ipin. The aim? To kill a minor family that had been raiding their properties, it seemed easy. They had snuck into the enemy base, aiming to swiftly kill the Décimo and then retreat after burning the area down. But it went wrong, terribly terribly wrong.</p><p>Fuuta was found, his book lay haphazardly across the ground as he was tackled by the minor Storm. Several hits were thrown, all aimed at the Ranking Prince, and he tried. I promise you, he did try to resist, he did try to wrench himself out of their grip. And he did try to avoid getting his throat slit, but it was inevitable.</p><p>Ipin had to witness this, she couldn't charge in recklessly. She had to plan, to be strategic, to wait it out. But seeing her friend get killed in front of her eyes, caused her to do exactly what she wasn't meant to, <em>charge in recklessly.</em></p><p>
  <em>The countdown had begun.</em>
</p><p>As Ipin kicked one person, she was thrown across the room like a rag doll by another.</p><p>
  <em>5</em>
</p><p>Her body skidded into the wall, followed by someone grabbing her braid and slamming her into the wall face-first.</p><p>
  <em>4</em>
</p><p>As she got out of their grip, she threw a punch, breaking someone's nose.</p><p>
  <em>3</em>
</p><p>As someone hit her side with Rain flames, causing her to go lax for a moment, she was hit with a bullet.</p><p>
  <em>2</em>
</p><p>And as a scream broke from her throat, her windpipe was crushed. Leaving her to make hoarse guttural noises in response to the pain.</p><p>
  <em>1</em>
</p><p>As her body hit the floor, she smirked. Revenge had been fulfilled as she latched onto the minor Storm's ankle, <em>Fuuta's killer's ankle</em>, and watched their face contort in realisation and fear.</p><p>
  <em>0</em>
</p><p>But she forgot...</p><p>
  <em>Lambo was also there.</em>
</p><p>Tsuna received the book that day, along with a piece of cloth with cow-prints and he just knew. His Lightning, and his two siblings were gone.</p><p>
  <em>That urge raged in anger, it raged for the loss of Guardians it experienced.</em>
</p><p>~~~~<br/><br/></p><p>Mukuro and Chrome were amazing people. Two sides of a coin, you may say. One being slightly psychotic but reliable and the other Sweet and trustworthy. So when Tsuna got word of a rogue Mist disrupting the peace, he sent his Mists in retaliation.</p><p>Mukuro and Chrome appeared in a clearing, sensing the other Mist was easy. Sensing the Sun? Not so easy. So when Chrome collapsed, her body attacking itself she witnessed the Mist appear instantly. As Mukuro was distracted by his dear Chrome's pain, he wasn't able to avoid nor disrupt the Mist's mind-breaking illusion. And so he fell, lax with the expression of shock plastered on his face for all to see.</p><p>Chrome had felt this before, the pain of her insides burning and getting crushed. She felt them before, when Mukuro helped though, it had disappeared. Only to reappear when the Mist Ring battle took place. So when she felt it again, but excruciatingly more painful than before she wished. She wished she died that day, as that pain was nothing to what it was now. <br/><br/></p><p>Tsuna received two broken tridents. And he screamed in sorrow.</p><p>
  <em>The urge was failing to stay calm... it wanted it to stop.</em>
</p><p>~~~~</p><p>Hibari Kyoya was a territorial cloud. Nothing can be really described when he died, as Namimori had been destroyed. <br/>His territory had been shattered, broken into pieces of debris and earth-shattering cries. <br/><br/>What was even worse, was that his Sky's mother fell victim to the destruction. Her body limp under the fallen house of the Sawada Residence. He was furious. And then he too fell victim to the destruction. As his body struggled under the fallen structure of Namimori High School. <br/><br/>Tsuna didn't know what else to do, the news of Namimori's destruction and the death of his guardians was too much.</p><p>~~~~<br/><br/>Tsunayoshi Sawada was distressed, he was depressed and he was <em>tired.</em> That urge has become insatiable. Desiring for revenge, but then resigning to the fact his friends were dead.</p><p>His Sun Guardian, was dead.</p><p>His Cloud Guardian, was dead.</p><p>His mother, dead.</p><p>His Storm, dead.</p><p>His Varia, dead.</p><p>His Tutor, dead.</p><p>His Rain, dead.</p><p>His Siblings, dead.</p><p>His Lightning, dead.</p><p>
  <b> <em>They were all dead.</em> </b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Start</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was <em>dark. </em>So, so very <em>dark. </em>He couldnt <em>see. Why couldnt he see?</em></p>
<p>
  <strong>letmeseeletmeseeLETMESEEPLEASE.</strong>
</p>
<p>Then there was <em>light. </em>A white tiled ceiling. A beeping, <strike><em>a bomb</em></strike>, a monitor. But why is it beeping?</p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>beepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeep.</em> </strong>
</p>
<p>Constant noise, no silence, no rest. <em>Tired.</em> He was <em>tired</em> of the noise. <strong><strike><em>make it stop</em></strike><em>.</em></strong></p>
<p>A voice, <strike><em>an enemy</em></strike><em>, </em>someone wearing a white coat. <em>Doctor, </em>his mind whispered. Locking onto the badge that had seen better days, it was damaged had scuff marks all over. It read ' <span class="u"><em>Doctor</em></span><em> Robertson '. </em>Where was he? <em><strike>a lab</strike></em>, A hospital. Chemicals in the air, <em>disinfectant</em> his mind whispered again. <strike><em>stop whispering</em></strike><em>. </em></p>
<p>" Tsunayoshi? Sawada-san, can you hear me? " <em><strike>the scientist</strike>, </em>the doctor asked. He had brown hair, almost like a swamp. <strike><em>Verde</em></strike><em>. </em><strike><em>No he isnt</em></strike><em>. </em>Robertson looked worried, <em><strike>lies</strike></em><em>, </em>concerned, <em><strike>he wants to kill you</strike></em>. </p>
<p><em>He screamed.</em> </p>
<p>---------------------</p>
<p>" Sawada-san, im sorry to inform you but your son has PTSD, from what? We do not know. But please be careful he seems to have multiple triggers. "</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Realisation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Light invaded Tsunayoshi's vision, too bright. His brown eyes surveyed the room that smelt of chemicals. </p><p>
  <strike> <strong> <em>brownnotorangenotorangebutbrown</em> </strong> </strike>
</p><p>A hand was placed on his knee, unfamiliar, <strike>enemy</strike> his mind whispered. </p><p>His eyes darted to the <strike>enemy</strike>, person. Brown hair in a bob cut, Sawada Nana sat there her eyes filled with tears. </p><p>
  <strike> <em> <strong>Shesdeaddeadeadeadead</strong> </em> </strike>
</p><p>----</p><p>When he awoke again he was aware of more things than last time. He was aware his other was alive. Her heart <em>beating.</em> Her lungs <em>inflating and deflating. </em>Her eyes <em>glistening. </em></p><p>
  <em>However, he wasn't ready. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strike>Nothing could make him ready.</strike>
  </em>
  
  <em>
    <br/>
  </em>
</p><p>A man with blonde scruffy hair came walking in with a <em>blinding</em> grin. It was then that Tsunayoshi realised that he was not thirteen. But he was three, with tiny hands and tiny feet, a tiny body with no strength.</p><p>
  <strike>
    <em>No strength? You won't protect them.</em>
  </strike>
</p><p>As the man came in and stopped by his bed, he screamed. He screamed with such panic the doctors were shocked.</p><p>
  <strike>
    <strong>thepainthepainthepainthepain</strong>
  </strike>
</p><p><strike></strike>He felt it all over again, <em>the block restraining his flames, <strong>His </strong>flames.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Why him?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seeing him again, <em>again after the funeral</em>, was not on Tsunas to-do-list. </p>
<p>The blonde was crying.</p>
<p>
  <strong> <strike> <em>crying?whyishecrying?ISHOULDBECRYINGnothimnothimnothim</em> </strike> </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Stop Crying...</em>
</p>
<p>Iemitsu reached towards Tsuna, intending to smother his awakened son in hugs. </p>
<p>Before he could however, <strike><em>keepaway.</em></strike> His hand got closer, <strike><em>leavemealone.</em></strike>As his hand was about to pick Tsuna up, <strike><strong><em>LeaveMeALONE!</em></strong></strike></p>
<p>
  <em> <strong>Tsuna screamed.</strong> </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He cried.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He wailed.</em>
</p>
<p><strong><em><strike><span class="u">HePanicked</span></strike></em></strong>. </p>
<p>He struggled to get away, slapping at the hands with his tiny fists.</p>
<p><strike> <em>Fists that held no power, nothing to help</em> <em>him.</em></strike> </p>
<p>As orange reared its head, <em>as his flames returned, </em><strike><em>to protect him.</em></strike></p>
<p>His vision turned <em>dark,</em> his vision turned <em>faint,</em> his vision turned <em><strong>black.</strong></em></p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. It took years.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It took years for Tsuna to recover.</p><p>
  <strike>
    <em>to be able to speak</em>
  </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike>
    <em>to be able to see him without screaming</em>
  </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike>
    <em>to be <strong>normal.</strong></em>
  </strike>
</p><p>------</p><p>Birds chirped in the peaceful town of Namimori, and in a certain house a young brunette was already awake. </p><p>Tsunayoshi was making breakfast, early? Yes, but he was hungry. And so he made Scrambled Eggs.</p><p>As Tsuna ate the bell rang, <em>early? Yes.</em></p><p>As Tsuna got up to open the door, his mother awoke and ventured downstairs. <strike><em>Early? Yes.</em></strike></p><p>As the toddler in a suit appeared behind the door, Tsuna 's heart stopped. <strong><strike><em>Early?</em></strike></strong><strike><em> Yes.</em></strike></p><p>As he let the toddler, now known as Reborn, in Tsuna panicked. <em><strike><strong>Early? Yes.</strong></strike></em></p><p>And as Reborn turned to him, Tsuna <em><strong>screamed.</strong></em> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Yellow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As you can see, the chapters are getting longer... slightly. Next chapter will be out soon, with more detail and more words.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When he came to, he saw the figure. <strike><em>Sosmall</em></strike></p>
<p><strike></strike>When he saw the pacifier, he was <strike><em><strong>scared.</strong></em></strike></p>
<p>And so, <strike><em><strong>He wailed, he cried, he panicked inside.</strong></em></strike></p>
<p><strike></strike>The familiar warmth, <strike><em>his sun. Where is his sun?</em></strike>, and yellow flames triggered a reflex long forgotten. <br/><br/></p>
<p>
  <strike>
    <em>orangeflamesorangeflames</em>
  </strike>
</p>
<p>His hand didn't burn, <em><strike>theorangewassafe</strike></em><em>, </em>just as it had always been. Safe, safer than home itself. Safer due to his friends.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strike>ohgod.hisfriends,wherearehisfriends?</strike>
  </strong>
  
</p>
<p>A cry, a wail, a scream, a howl. <em>It all meant the same thing</em><em>, </em>unmeasured grief, unidentifiable sorrow.</p>
<p>
  <strike>hejustwantshisfriends</strike>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Sorrow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Reborn realised his student was awakening, he focused on him. Noticed the small tremble of his hands when he looked around, recognised the signs of panic when his student saw him. And so, without thinking he used his flames. A stupid decision, really. His flames normally helped to kill his targets, but here he was, The Worlds Greatest Hitman, trying to comfort a kid with PTSD? How low he had fallen?</p>
<p>When the kid reacted to his flames, he expected instant relaxation. Not goddamn sky flames erupting from his body! <br/><br/></p>
<p>
  <em>The familiar pull of harmony, the promise of safety and care.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fucking hell, why did he agree to this? After a small panic his student had fallen asleep once more. But really? Just what he needed, a traumatised Sky. He would need to change his plans and <strike>interrogate</strike> ask Iemitsu why, in all hells, he had not been informed his student had <strong><em>PTSD. </em></strong></p>
<p>Reborn left the room, the room that hummed with the promise of safety and love, and went to get himself an espresso. God damn, would he do anything for an espresso. Anyway, continuing his trek to the kitchen he encountered the oblivious wife. <br/><br/></p>
<p>Nana Sawada. How did he not sense her? <br/><br/>" Reborn-chan, be nice to Tsuna-Kun. " </p>
<p>Reborn realised her eyes were too observant for a simple housewife. <br/><br/></p>
<p>
  <em>What was up with this family?</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>